An Infinity For Change
by Hyper V
Summary: Halloween AU. For centuries, the Abnormals and the Semis had been fighting for dominance over the land. Everyone had eventually accepted their defeat. That is, until an Abnormal makes a mistake during battle and suddenly both groups are thrown into a place unlike their quiet war torn world of All Hallows Eve. Pairings will appear later. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. IMPORTANT.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: An ∞ For Change**

**Rating: T for profanity and maybe some disturbing scenes. **

**Characters: America, England, France, China, Russia, Italy, Germany, Japan, and later appearances from other characters. **

**Pairings: Maybe some Gerita and USUK and also PruHun/AusHun later. **

**Summary: Halloween AU. For centuries, the Abnormals and the Semis had been fighting for dominance over the land. Everyone had eventually accepted the defeat. That is, until an Abnormal makes a mistake during battle and suddenly both groups are thrown into a place unlike their quiet war torn world of All Hallows Eve. **

**A/N: Finally I got a plot out for something! This will be a Halloween AU fic based off of Himaruya's chibi drawings of the characters in their Halloween costumes. I'm hoping to finish this in about 15-20 chapters, but you'll have to review to make every next chapter happen. Also, I need an editor, anyone willing? **

**Here's a pic – static . zerochan full /29/11/ 338079 . jpg **

**Add that h tt p (colon) (slash) (slash) thing in the front and you're good to go. **

**Erase the spaces and enjoy the story! Updates will probably be frequent!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Thunderous footsteps fell on the ground, rattling the dark forest and clearing a path as they trampled anything in their way. Bats screeched and took flight, flapping their wings and creating a dark shadow across the moon, wolves howled loudly and scattered, barking and growling menacingly if others got in their way, black cats created their own path, blending into the darkness and weaving their way out of danger, keeping close enough to watch the destruction with their glowing acid orbs.

Suddenly the thumping stopped, there was a _POOF! _and everything went deathly silent. The animals eventually made their way back to their posts after a silent agreement that it was safe, settling down and eventually quieting into the previous eeriness that swallowed the forest.

That is, until someone spoke. "Oh, Kitty! We couldn't find them at all! I was so sure I got the place right this time! I even had scouts keeping watch!" There was no reply. "Oh well. Time to report back to the boss!"

A grumble was heard and suddenly that someone was gone, only a hole in the dirt to indicate where they had disappeared to. But that too was gone in time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A figure sighed as they trudged forward slowly, looking tired and worn out, breathing heavily. Their nice white dress shirt was tainted with dust and debris, their green vest torn a bit. Their boots and brown slacks were muddied and heavy with water, making them sigh in discomfort as they pushed on. Eventually they came upon a manor, buried deep within the thick of a forest. With a sigh of relief, they made their way up the front steps and opened the door to reveal a sea of darkness. They entered and closed the door behind them, letting the sound echo throughout the empty house. Blindly, they made their way through the winding halls and corridors, yawning and stretching and letting out a faint whimper as a cut reopened on their abdomen.

"You're late," a gruff voice said, ringing out from at least 3 doors down and sounding agitated, "I told you to be back before the moon was at its peak, not after."

They whimpered again and as if to punish them more the lights turned on. Although dim, their eyes were sensitive and they usually preferred the dark to the light.

"Feliciano," the person grunted, sounding on the verge of a growl, "where were you?"

It was a demand and as if on cue, he burst out, "I'm really sorry! I was trying to make false tracks like you told me to but then I was caught by an Abnormal and he kept chasing me with this big thing that looked like a kitty but was real scary because it had a _human _body and I didn't know what to do so I just ran but it kept chasing me so I ran faster and almost went into town but then I remembered that you told me not to so I had to run all the way back and circle the forest but they were still chasing me so I hid until they went away! Ve~, I'm so sorry Ludwig! Please don't hurt me!" He was in hysterics, flailing around and crying a river of tears, eager to apologise for his wrongdoings.

At the mention of the Abnormal, a man popped out from a doorway. He was tall and muscly, blond hair combed back and blue eyes calculating. He supported white trousers and a black dress shirt, ripped and sliced here and there. Over his shoulders was draped a trench coat, a deep purple colour, torn and stained with a crimson liquid at the bottom. What was most startling about his features though was not the amount of mysterious deep red liquid all over him – oh no. It was the ears atop his head and the tail swishing at his back.

Ludwig sauntered his way over to Feliciano and stood tall and intimidating in front of the poor boy before sighing and turned around, walking back the way he came and shutting off the lights. "As long as it worked. Now get some rest. I'm taking you and Kiku out for some much needed training." His steps eventually quieted to a mere silence and Feliciano smiled, his own puffy tail swaying back and forth lazily, ears twitching as he headed in the opposite direction of his comrade. At least he wasn't chewed out too bad like last time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Alright guys, here's the deal," a voice shouted, gaining the attention of the four others in the room, "we need a plan to invade Semi territory. Anyone have any ideas?"

No one answered and the room was thrown into silence. An exhale. "All right, I'll go first," this was said with much annoyance and he inhaled deeply before starting up again. "How about we send those Semi bastards a letter? You know, like a peace treaty?" The room gave the speaker puzzled looks. Send their enemy a letter? At as drastic a time such as this? They were on the verge of winning! Before the room was engulfed in the flames of heated shouting and the throwing of actual fire, the speaker continued. "Not a real one of course. Like an unofficial one. A breakable one. We'll state in the letter that we want them to meet up with us, unarmed – though of course they'll have _something _up their sleeves, so we have to be prepared – then we'll attack dirty and I'll get to finally chop some heads off again, just like old times!" With the end of the statement, an ear-shattering _VROOM!_ was heard and the speaker swung an orange chainsaw up from under the wooden table, slicing the offending piece or wood in half, his ice blue eyes wild. His tattered orange jacket whipped behind him in the breeze the fast moving teeth of the saw. He cackled manically, using one hand to hold the electric tool up high while the other moved to shift his mask from his head to his face, giving an eerie tint to his voice as he howling in laughter.

Everyone at the table looked at each other before each one grinned and nodded in mutual agreement. They were going to do it. They were going to finally teach those war-seeking assholes a lesson after centuries of pain and suffering.

. . . After they devised a more thought out plot to the plan.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Please review and give me your honest opinion! I'll even take critics. I stayed up till 2 in the morning writing and editing this. If I don't get any reviews, I might have to take the story down for fear of lack of production. **


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

_**PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

Dear Readers,

Ok, so I know you were probably expecting an update maybe (the one person actually following this story, I am really sorry) and I also know that I'm not supposed to do this (put up an author's note as a chapter) but this is kind of necessary.

See, the other day I had a mental breakdown (meaning I just cried a lot and threw a couple notebooks around) because the last couple stories I've been churning out haven't gotten any feedback, positive or otherwise, and I'm really concerned no one likes them so I might just take them down, including this one. I'll leave it up for maybe two more weeks and work on a couple chapters and the plot of this story and maybe post it again when I feel like it.

**If there is also anything you want me to add to this story**, please feel free to leave a review telling me what you want to see in this story. It can be pairings, scenarios or scenes you want me to add in, fixed grammar/spelling, specific characters (like Spain and Romano), etc. Anything really. I would be happy to add it in.

Thank you to the people who actually read it and the one follower I got, you guys made me have hope for this story just a little bit.

With all the love I can offer,

Twitchy


End file.
